


baby i can be your payback

by ashxtonsdimplxs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: ???? idk if you can call it that, A lot - Freeform, Angst, But only a little, Fluff, I promise, Like, Luke calls Ashton princess, M/M, Mental Abuse, TINY - Freeform, This story is a rewrite, a few homophobic slurs, badboy!luke, but its so tine, domestic abuse, fake boyfriend, gay for lashton obvi, honestly this story is mostly fluff with some drama, idk - Freeform, idk i suck at tags just read it pls, its in like deadass one chapter, its tiny tiny tiny tiny, just read it, maybe smut i havent decided, nasty cliches, or a lot but its terribly writte, punk!luke, rich boy!ashton, theres a happy ending, theres not a lot of mental abuse, you wont regret it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtonsdimplxs/pseuds/ashxtonsdimplxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"wanna be my fake boyfriend to help piss off my parents? my names ashton irwin."<br/>ashton just wants to rebel against his parents, luke just wants more money to get tattoos and help his mum, and both kind of just want a friend.<br/>they get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ashton irwin- prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ive been ruined into typing with no capitals  
> hopefully this story will be better than the first written one  
> yes, for any new folks, this story IS a rewrite from an old one i did ages ago, and im coming back to rewrite it. confusing, but will be beautiful nonetheless.  
> dont read the old story if you dont want spoilers.

it starts like this. ashton rolls out of his messy bed thats in a new corner of a new room in a new house in a new area of sydney. a maid walks in, goes, "mr. irwin, your parents have left for a trip and wont be back for a few days,' and walks out, and thats how ashton starts his day. he groans slightly, wondering where the hell his parents could have gone because they  _just_ moved to this part of sydney about a week ago. see, when his mum had married his dad, they lived in little old perth, which was about 3,000 or so miles from sydney. ashtons dad had become a lawyer, and his mum was a stay at home mum who took care of him and his two siblings, harry and lauren. then, ashtons grandmother had passed when he was only 11, and she gave the irwins all her money (her millions of dollars of money) and her weird perfume company that managed to rake in the big bucks every year, and ashtons life had changed. he became a rich boy, had lost both his parents to work and money, and moved all the way to big old sydney. until about a week ago, where they relocated to the middle of nowhere in sydney, for better business opportunities (his parents words, not his own) and ashton had no clue where his parents could have gone. he shrugs anyways, pulls himself from his spot on the floor, and dresses in the fancy clothes that had been laid out for him. he shoves his actual clothes, an all time low teeshirt, ripped black skinny jeans, and a black bandanna, into his backpack to change into when he shows up at school. he walks downstairs, grabs a piece of bacon from harry and a piece of toast from lauren, and races out the door. he shoves all the bacon into his mouth, swallows, and takes a bite of his toast all before his phone goes off. he shoves the toast in his mouth and wipes his greasy hands on his fancy pants before pulling his phone out to reveal a text from his mum. 'do your work, dont be disappointing, dont be embarrassing.' is what it reads, and thats it. no little x's at the end, no part saying how proud she was, telling him that she loved him. nothing, just orders, as if he was a little kid. he was so damn tired of being treated like this, like he was a poster boy instead of a son. he was tired of playing by their rules, of pretending to be mummys perfect little boy and daddys little angel, he was tired of not being able to be a rebel and to live life like he should be able to. he was still mulling thoughts over as his driver pulled up to the school. he shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth, ignored the way it made his mouth dry, and chewed and swallowed. he thanked his driver, got out of the car, and walked into the giant high school. this is kind of the part where it  _really_ starts, when ashtons eyes are scanning the school, getting a feel for things, and they land on a tree of a boy whose fiddling with is locker. hes all long legs clad in black skinny jeans, a fall out boy teeshirt wrapped snugly around his lean torso, blonde and purple hair pushed into a high quiff, and tattoos gracing his arms and neck and the part of his collarbones that ashton can see. thats when things start, when ashton gets an idea forming in his mind, when he gets a devious smile on his lips and when he calls "oi, blondie!" loud enough for half the students, but not the one he wants, to look over at him. he tacks, "you, with the piercings and tattoos!" onto the edge of his sentence, and thats when the boy finally looks up and oh, yeah, ashton loves the plan hes thought of. the boys got baby blue eyes and pale skin and a pointed nose and soft looking, pink lips, and ashton cant wait for this to start.


	2. luke hemmings- prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets meet luke

lukes not really a poor kid. yeah, he doesnt have a lot of money, but hes got a roof over his head, hes got clothes to wear, food to eat, a good phone, and even some money to get a new tattoo every few months. so hes not  _really_ poor but he still has a job, still has no car, still works part time to pay the bills and help his mum and dad get money for rent. and hes not really complaining cause, once again, food and clothes and roof and all that, but it still sucks ass because sometimes he has to work instead of hang out with his friends, granted his only friends are michael and his boyfriend rich-boy-calum, as luke calls him. but still, he wishes he had more time to do what he wanted and less time to work, but its whatever cause it helps his mum out and he loves his mum. it starts out as a normal day, the day it all starts out. he dresses in a fall out boy teeshirt and pulls on his favorite black skinny jeans and quiffs his hair up and skateboards his way to The Worst Highschool In Existence, as he likes to call it. he still sees the same shitty people in the same shitty school, and hes working on the same shitty locker that hes had for his whole three years of highschool. hes just putting in the combination for the sixth time when he hears someone yell "oi, blondie!" but he doesnt look up, cause everyone in school knows his name by now except for the freshman, and he doesnt talk to freshman. then he hears something about tattoos and piercings, and he hears someone walking over to him, and he knows hes being talked to. he glances down at the boy in front of him, with pretty eyes and wavy hair and a blinding smile and yeah, this is okay. he doesnt mind being bothered for once, this is okay. he takes a minute, looks back to his locker, slams his fist against it, and steps back as it pops open. he shoves his skateboard in it before turning to look back down at the pretty boy in front of him once again. 

"hello, princess," he greets, smirking slightly as the boy flushes. "to what do i owe this pleasure?" he grabs a few books from his locker and waits for the boy to speak.

"im not a princess," is what he huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest. luke laughs and shuts his locker, leaning against it and looking the boy up and down.

"your outfit looks like it costs more than my house." luke shakes his head and the boy lets out a high pitched whine. luke decides he wants to hear that whine in different context, in a different situation. he shakes his head slightly to clear his head cause he doesnt even know this kids name.

"i havent changed yet," his tone is irritated and he stomps his foot. luke has to hold back laughter at the childlike gesture. this kid is most definitely use to getting his own way. he holds his hand up in surrender as the kid shoots him a death glare.

"woah, princess got an attitude," he smirks as said princess' jaw tightens and he glances away briefly. when he looks back, luke is swept into a low bow, grinning down at the floor. "what can i help you with, your highness?" so luke is a tiny bit of an asshole, but he just likes to have some fun every once in a while.

"jesus, you look ridiculous, stand up." the angry, commanding tone of his voice jolts through luke but he does what hes told, grinning down at the short boy who looks like hes ready to explode, and luke decides that angry, a hard set jaw and blazing eyes, looks good on the boy, and he kind of wants to drop to his knees and do whatever the boy tells him.

"am i more than you bargained for yet?" is what luke says instead of sucking him off in the middle of the corridor, cause he figures its safer. he sees the boys eyes soften slightly, flick down to luke's shirt, and a war wage inside his head for a total of two seconds before hes spitting the next lyrics back at luke, looking as though hed rather be anywhere in the world and be saying anything else in the world. luke just nods his head approvingly and decides he wants to know what this kid wants from him.

"alright, you got a good taste in music. whats up, mysterious boy who wants something from me?" he crosses his arms over his chest and waits for the answer.

"wanna be my fake boyfriend to help piss off my parents? my names ashton irwin." and well, luke was expecting a lot of things but that. that was not one of them. 


	3. getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriends need to know each other, dont they?

ashton is a simple guy. he doesnt drag out conversations that have a point to them, doesnt try to be polite first and smile kindly and beat around the bush. hes an eccentric, out of the box type of guy, and he lacks a brain to mouth filter, so hes not surprised that the words just fall straight from his mouth before he even knows the pretty boys name. the boy, however, adopts an adorably confused expression, and sucks his lip ring into his mouth as he thinks about what ashton had just said. ashton doesnt rush him, because hes pretty to look at as he bites at his lower lip, even though the warning bell rings. the sound seems to jar the kid into action.

"um," he looks down at ashton, seeming so different from the cocky kid from a few minutes ago, seeming uncertain, and only then does ashton get a little uncomfortable with the question he asked. he goes to take it back, change his mind and walk away, but then blondie is opening his mouth to talk. "um, okay, what would be in it for me?" ashton breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing visibly before speaking.

"well, i really only have money so. id pay you, like a job." he shrugs, shifting slightly from foot to foot. the blonde kid sucks his lip ring back into his mouth, contemplates for a minute, and then the last bell rings.

"okay, ill do it, meet me back here to discuss it during lunch. got class, names luke hemmings, bye boyfriend!" he speaks so quickly ashton can barely pick out his name from the ramblings, and then hes gone. ashton smiles a little and then spends a few minutes searching for a bathroom. he spends another five minutes changing, and ties a bandanna around his head before going off to search for his class. hes ten minutes later but he smiles sweetly at the teacher, explains that hes new and couldnt find the class, and gets let off with a stern warning.

..  
..

ashton doesnt see his not-a-boyfriend-boyfriend until lunch. he slides up to lukes locker and rests his shoulder against it as he waits, pulling his phone out to scroll through his instagram. it takes about two minutes for luke to show up, and ashton jerks his head up as a shadow falls over him. "hello, blondie." he greets, taking a step away from luke's locker so he can open it and put his books away. "hello princess." luke greets back. ashton rolls his eyes but lets the new nickname fall over him as luke sorts his locker.

"okay, now, lets get this sorted," luke leans against his locker and looks down at ashton. "how much do i get paid?" so, hes straight to the point, just like ashton. ashton thinks they might just be able to get along properly, be able to make this work and make it convincing. ashton thinks his answer through carefully. he shouldnt have to pay luke a  _ton_ of money just to be his boyfriend, because theyre not fake marrying or anything, but its his parents money and he has enough to blow on whatever the fuck he wants.

"lets say one hundred for every time we hang out, no matter if my parents can see us or not, even if we're not actually hanging out, and one hundred and fifty for every time you meet my parents, cause they're a damn handful." he leans against the locker in front of luke as he processes the amount of money he was just told hed get paid for, just to pretend to hang out with someone. this may just be the easiest job hes ever taken. he nods slowly, a bright grin blossoming across his face as he thinks about how much he could get paid in just a week. 

"okay. okay, gimme your number." he holds his hand out for ashton's phone and ashton drops it easily, holding his own out for lukes phone. he grabs the phone greedily, puts his contact name as 'princess <3' since luke has taken a feel for the name, and punches his number in. when he gets his own phone back, he scoffs at the name luke has entered. 'Luke H.' is across the top of his phone with a new number and he rolls his eyes. "really, lukey, this is supposed to seem real." he edits lukes name, changes it to 'baby' with a kissy face and a heart eyes emoji instead of the one luke had deemed necessary. luke rolls his eyes and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

"like your parents are gonna read your texts." ashton gave him a look, raising an eyebrow, and a flicker of fear ran across luke's face. "oh god," he said. "you have  _those_ kind of parents?" ashton nods carefully, hears luke mumble, 'maybe this wont be so easy,' and stands up straighter. 

"look, pretty boy, dont worry about it. ill protect you from the big bad rich people. my mum and dad wont be home for a few days, so meet me outside the school and you can come over and we can learn a little bit more about each other, yeah? my parents wont believe this unless its actually believable, and god knows i dont know shit about you or who you are. wow, i probably should have listened to the 'dont talk to strangers' rule that my parents set." his face screws up a little, and he can feel luke staring at him a little worriedly. "anyway, lukey boy, you need to be comfortable around me and seem like you actually like me for this to work, okay? so just be in front of the school at three thirty." he finishes off his little spiel, and this time hes the one that walks away, feels luke's eyes on him the whole time until he turns the corner into a hallway hes never been in before.

..  
..

ashton was half expecting luke to  _not_ be there at the front of the school at three thirty. but there he is, confused expression, weirdly colored hair attracting attention, lip ring and eyebrow piercing glinting in the sunlight. ashton slides through the few bodies waiting for their ride, walks up to luke, and wraps an arm around his waist. "hey," he says nonchalantly as luke jumps half a foot into the air. he drops his hand from lukes waist, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughs loudly and luke glares at him. "not funny." he grumbles and ashton shrugs as his driver pulls in front of him.

"lets go, blondie, rides here." he grabs luke's hand, laces their fingers together, and tugs him to the car. he ignores the way lukes cold fingers feel squeezed between his always hot ones, and opens the door for him. 

"jeez, do the nicknames ever stop with you?" luke asks, staring at him incredulously. "so far today ive heard blondie, pretty boy, lukey boy, whats next?" he tacks the names off on his fingers. ashton grins every so deviously and glances over at him slyly. 

"daddy." he ignores the way the car swerves ever so slightly as the word leaves his mouth in favor for watching luke choke ever so slightly, watch his cheeks heat up and his tongue come out to wet his lips as he glances away from ashton. the silence stretches on before his driver looks at them in the rear view mirror, ever so discreetly, and clears his throat.

"so, ashton, whos your friend?" the question snaps ashton from staring at luke. 

"huh? oh, uh, paul, this is luke. luke, this is paul. you guys will probably seeing each other quite a lot." he winks at paul, who rolls his eyes and pulls into their driveway. "nice to meet you, luke." he says, so politely, and luke says a tiny 'hi' and waves in response. 

"thanks, paul. ill be taking my car to school tomorrow, so dont worry about having to drive me." he grabs luke's hand and laces their fingers together before pulling him into the house. he shuts the front door behind him and lets luke look up in awe at the giant house hes surrounded in. he chuckles softly before tugging luke through the dining room, past the living room, up the stairs, down the hall, past two doors, and into his room. his room isnt a master, but its still huge, with a door at the wall opposite his bed that leads to a bathroom. two of his walls are black, and two of his walls are a dark, blood red. theres still a few boxes pushed to one side of the room but other than that his room is basically set up, with his bed pushed to the corner where a large window was set, there was a bed table next to it. in front of the bed on the opposite wall was where his dresser was, with a huge tv on it. there was a door to a large walk-in closet next to it, and the door was closed. ashton had hung up as many posters as he could, and he saw recognition flick over luke's face as he saw some of them. he drops his book bag by the door and walks over to his bed, patting the spot next to it. 

"come on then, lucas, lets get comfortable." luke seems to have barely heard ashton but he does as told, eyes still drinking in the room as he sat next to ashton. 

"your room is bigger than my kitchen," is the first thing he says, and ashton laughs as he lays back against the pillows, closing his eyes as a comfortable silence washes over the pair. ashton was never really one for silence, though, so he was the first to break it.

"so, lukey, tell me your story." he feels more than sees luke get comfortable, feels his body heat as he lays back next to ashton, feels him squirm for a second before he deems himself comfortable enough to begin speaking.

"well, ashy, my name is luke but you already knew that," he ignores ashton's scoff and continues to speak. "ive lived in sydney my whole life, which has been seventeen years by the way. i started getting tattoos in freshman year, and i havent stopped since. i dyed my hair just a few months ago, but ive always wanted to turn it completely purple instead of just the purple tips. my birthday is july sixteenth, meaning i turned seventeen last summer, and my favorite color is blue. i work at hot topic, and my favorite animal is a penguin. i realized i was gay when i was eleven and my hot babysitter went swimming with me. my first kiss was with my best friend, who now has a boyfriend that is not me, and my first boyfriend was john mclaggin when i was thirteen. it lasted one week and three days before he decided he didnt like all the kissing we did, and my last boyfriend lasted three days before he realized i woudnt put out. so. what about you, ashton irwin?" he turns his head slightly to look at ashton, whos face was relaxed as he drank in the facts about luke.

"okay, luke hemmings, ill tell you about me," his voice was just slightly teasing. "my name is ashton fletcher irwin. i lived in perth till i was eleven, and then i moved all the way to sydney. until last week, my parents had decided our living spaces were adequate, and then we moved to bumfuck nowhere," he gestures around his room.

"my dad calls it the wastelands." luke pipes up.

"hush, little lukey, your elders are speaking. speaking of elders, im one year older than you, and yet you still manage to be taller than me, which just isnt fair," his voice becomes slightly whiny as he complains. he can hear luke scoff, feel the soft warm breath wash over his cheek. 

"its both a blessing and a curse," luke interrupts for a  _s_ _econd_ time. 

"lucas hemmings, shut  _up_." ashton's voice is whiny again as he raises it ever so slightly, but its also taken a teasing edge to it so luke knows he couldnt care less about the interruptions. he huffs, for good measure, but quiets down so ashton can continue.

"anyway, as i was saying. im almost a whole year older than you, with my birthday being july seventh. my favorite color is red, if you cant tell," he gestures once more around the room. "my least favorite animal is a duck. i love playing the drums, even though my parents hate it, and ive never had an official boyfriend, but ive made out with more people than i can count, so dont worry about me being inexperienced." he winks at luke. the pale boy turns red, but rolls his eyes and tries to play it off. ashton can see him relaxing though, becoming more comfortable around ashton as they joked and teased with each other, pushing each other slightly and laughing. after having learned about each others biggest dreams and worst fears, and some teasing, along with loud laughter and someone (luke) falling off the bed, they just lay next to each other, ashtons room slowly becoming dark as the day turned to night. "'m scared of the dark, too." ashton shrugs as he lets the somewhat embarrassing fact fall into the silence of the room. luke glances over at him and smiles. "what now?" he asks, basically whispering, as though scared to break the calm atmosphere that had fallen over them.

"you said you wanted to dye your hair, lets do it." ashton sits up, stretching and yawning. 

"for real?" luke sits up next to him, and ashton can tell hes tired with the deep, almost heavy way his words came out, and the way he shook his head slightly, an effort to keep himself awake. ashton shrugs. 

"yeah, for real. it'd look good on you. its a friday, ive got nothing better to, youve got nowhere better to be, so why the hell not?" he climbs over luke and off the bed before holding his hand out. luke takes it hesitantly and allows ashton to pull him up, all the while thinking what on earth has he gotten himself into?

..  
..

its twenty minutes later, and ashton is sitting behind luke in their massive bathroom, carefully running his gloved hands through lukes hair. "okay, luke, so how did we meet?" theyd been going over cute stories of how they met, their first date, first kiss, all to lie to his parents. it'd be a week before they came back, and ashton deemed that as enough time to have gotten a boyfriend. he gently massages they purple dye into luke's scalp as he spoke.

"well, it was just a normal day at school, and you came up to me looking all cute and scared and nervous, and asked me to show you where mr. becketts class was, and how could i say no to such an innocent, terrified looking face? so obviously, i grabbed your hand and tugged you through the crowd and id gotten a little lost, and the bell had already gone off so now we were both late. it ended in us getting detention, and you just felt so bad that you had to take me out for coffee, and you called me cute and i was just a goner by then." he finishes the story with a dramatic sigh, pretending to swoon slightly and bat his eyelashes. ashton laughs and shakes his head, brushing the dye through the back of luke's hair. 

"good, good, and that constitutes as first date too. first kiss?" he pulls his hands from lukes hair and tugs the gloves off, tossing them in the trash before moving to sit in front of luke. their knees press together.

"it was our second date, cause im a good boy and dont kiss on the first date," ashton scoffs at the thought of luke ever being a good boy. luke ignores him kindly and continues his story. "i took you to some dumb park, and we climbed a tree, and held hands, and watched the stars, and you told me i was as pretty as a star, but i lit up your world more brightly than one ever could, and i just got so flustered the only thing i could do was kiss you, and so i did." he grins slyly at the thought of their nonexistent first kiss. ashton claps slightly, rolling his eyes as luke dips his head carefully. luke giggles, like hes the funniest person in the world, and ashton just grins at him cause hes the funniest person he knows (he doesnt know a lot of people.) they lapse into a comfortable silence. every silence with luke has been comfortable, like his presence was just meant to be there, sitting next to him. ashton knows that this story could be passed as real, and that hed like to spend time with luke just to, well, spend time with him. he  _likes_ spending time with him. he hopes that his parents wouldnt mess it up, wouldnt scare luke away with harsh words and mean glares.

the timer going off of lukes phone jolts both of the boys out of their thinking state, and luke crawls over to the tub to rinse out his hair. "on your knees, pretty boy." ashton smirks and luke rolls his eyes, his face going just the tiniest shade of pink. hes used to ashton's flirting now, although he couldnt deny that some of it sent a thrill of arousal through him. so what? ashton was hot, there was no denying it.

he waits for ashton to turn on the water before getting on his knees and sticking his head under the faucet. he allows ashton to brush his fingers through his hair and tilt his head this way and that, scrub at his hair and add an unnecessary amount of shampoo and conditioner. ashton decides that the water is clear enough, grabs luke a towel, and shuts the water off. luke takes the towel gratefully and dries his face before running it multiple times over his hair as he stands up. he continues to dry his hair as they walk back into ashton's room. he allows ashton to pull the towel off his head and run his hands through luke's hair, make sure everything looks good before leading luke over to his closet. he opens the door which has a large mirror hanging on the back of it. luke inspects himself for a few seconds before grinning brightly and turning around to pull ashton into a squeezing hug. ashtons just the tiniest bit surprised but hugs luke back tightly anyway. 

"thank you, thank you, thank you so much! i love it! thank you so much ashton!" ashton laughs quietly and tightens his grip on luke.

"was no problem, pretty boy, was my pleasure." he holds the hug just a little bit longer than new friends should before luke's phone goes off and they have to pull back. luke checks his phone and sighs quietly. he smiles down at ashton.

"my mum, shes outside. i gotta go. thanks for a great time and a great dye job, princess." he hugs ashton one more time before grabbing his bag from next to the bed and leaving the room. ashton stays right where he is until he can hear the front door slam shut.

he had fun with luke. had the most fun hes had in as long as he can remember. this plan was gonna be too damn easy.


	4. meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for luke to be a good boyfriend and meet the parents.

its been a week. ashtons kind of terrified, cause its been a week since hes been able to hang out with luke after school, and he doesnt know if the boy is ready to meet his parents. the following monday after ashton had dyed luke's hair, they met at his locker. luke quickly explained how his mum was livid about his hair, but he had managed to calm her enough to get out with a slap on the wrist and a week of grounding, meaning he woulnt be able to hang out with ashton for the rest of the week. every day, after school, ashton would drive himself crazy with worry over the plan, over luke, over his parents, over everything he could over think.

his only safety was calum, the kind eyed boy from across the street who came over every day, some times with his boyfriend michael (who had crazy hair and an eyebrow piercing and tattoos and reminded ashton of a more outgoing luke. ashton told him this, on a thursday, and michael went 'hemmings?' and ashton nodded and michael grinned, stated that luke was his best friend, and the subject was dropped.) and sometimes alone, but every time he came over he would sit next to ashton and play call of duty with him, even though he'd rather play fifa, but ashton doesnt like fifa, and would drop little random facts about luke and he would calm down ever so slightly.

so its been a week, and ashtons never felt as jittery and scared and anxious as he was feeling right now. he cant stop pacing his room, twisting his fingers together and biting his lip so hard he swears he tastes blood. he jumps half a foot in the air when his phone dings and dives for it immediately, calming so very slightly when he sees lukes contact name and his dorky writing.

 **baby: got my phone back :-) time will ur parents b home?**  
**princess <3: few hrs, text u when they get here ;)**  
**baby: u nervous?**  
**princess <3: course im nervous, my baby is meetin my parents for the 1st time :(**

ashton knows its just for show, knows that its just cause his parents will eventually read his texts, but he still gets embarrassed and flustered and giggly while flirting with luke, even through text. that boy is just too hot for his own good.

 **baby: dnt worry, princess, everything will be fine**  
  
ashton takes a minute to think of something to reply to that, something to keep the conversation going, and as hes thinking another text shoots up from the top of his screen.

**baby: wnt a pic to calm u down? ;))))**

ashton feels his breath hitch, his entire body flush at luke's implication.  _just for show, just for show, just for show_ is running like a mantra through his mind as he shakily types out a response.

 **princess <3: not rn, baby, ill see the real thing in a few hours ;)  
****baby: :-( u sure princess?  
****princess <3: im sure, cutie pie  
****baby: okay, if ur sure  
****baby: gotta go, ashy, mums calling. txt u later, see u in a few <3**  
**princess <3: see u baby <3**

ashton doesnt even realize until the conversation is over that luke has managed to calm him down, that his heart doesnt feel like itll fly out of his chest, that he doesnt have the urge to twiddle his fingers and bite all the skin off his lip. hes calm, cool, collected, and he can do this. he knows he can do this.

..  
..

ashton can't do this. it ends up only being a few hours until his parents come home, and by that time hes taken a nap, had something to eat, and has freaked himself out enough to text luke a million times over, telling him to come over  _right now_. he just sees the three dots popping up, meaning luke is typing, when he hears the door downstairs slam open. 

"ashton we're home!" his mums voice rings through the house and ashton knows its just an announcement, not an invitation for him to come greet them, but he rushes downstairs anyway. he fixes his teeshirt, pulls his skinny jeans up, adjusts his bandanna, and walks calmly and coolly over to his parents.

"mother," he greets politely, dipping his head slightly towards her. "father." his parents look just slightly confused, but they greet him back all the same. 

"ive invited someone over for dinner, mummy, the cooks have made a nice big dinner for your arrival and theyre setting it up now, i figured we had enough to share. is that alright?" he uses his best puppy dog eyes, just for safe measure, but he can already tell his mother is gone on the idea of a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a lot of money. she nods her head almost comically quickly. ' _well, shes got the blonde hair and blue eyes right_ ,' he thinks and resists the urge to run up the stairs and hide in his room as the doorbell rings.

"ooooh that must be her, ill get it!" his mum rushes to the door before ashton has time to even open his mouth. she smooths her flowery dress and opens the door, revealing luke in all his glory, a red and black plaid shirt on, leather jacket pulled over it, black ripped skinny jeans, purple hair quiffed high, neck tattoos and piercing on full display, and a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"young man!" his mum practically screams, absolutely scandalized, and luke drops the cigarette, crushes it under his combat boot, and blows the smoke away from her face, out of the corner of his mouth. "you must have the wrong house, we're waiting on a guest and i must ask you to leave." she goes to close the door and ashton rushes over, grabbing the door and keeping it from close.

"no, mum, this is the guest. luke, this is my mother, and mother, this is luke." he pauses slightly for dramatic effect, can hear harry and lauren thunder down the steps and feels his mum and dads eye's glaring holes through him and luke. he takes a deep breath. "luke, my boyfriend." he wraps an arm around lukes waist, taking a step closer to him, and luke smells fresh, like he walked here, and he smells like cigarettes and chocolate and he smells like cheap cologne and it all kind of mixes together and it shouldnt smell good but it does, and calms ashton enough so that he can tug luke inside, and into the dining room. they have a few seconds alone in the dining room, his parents still standing shocked in the front room.

"sorry, 'bout the cig, thought you would open the door." luke says softly and ashton is just so damn relieved that neither of them had been hit, that luke had showed up at all, that he tugs luke into a hug and hides his face in the taller boys neck. if luke is surprised, he doesnt show it, just wraps his arms around ashton and holds tight. ashtons takes a deep breath of luke's weird and enticing scent and pulls away.

"you okay, princess?" luke murmurs and brushes a piece of hair away from ashton's forehead. ashton nods and allows himself one more deep, calming breath, before he sits down at the table. luke takes the hint and sits down next to him, grabbing ashton's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"dont worry about the cigarette, was hot. plans working perfectly." is the only thing he manages to get out before the dining room door is opening. ashtons jumps slightly in his seat and luke gives him a gentle, worried look before brushing his thumb over his knuckles."its okay, princess." he says softly as ashton's parents sit down in front of them. luke keeps his tight grip on ashton's hand and leans back in his seat, leveling the two adults with a cool gaze. two people, luke assumes they're maids or butlers, walk in and begin setting food down on the table. ashton's little brother sits in front of luke, and his sister sits next to him. the gazes she keeps giving him makes everyone in the room just  _that_ much uncomfortable. luke clears his throat and shifts subtly towards ashton and away from his sister.

the sound of his parents voice makes ashton jump, as he had been so intent on glaring a hole through his plate. luke tightens his grip on his hand. ashton relaxes slightly.

"so, lucas," out of the corner of his eye, he can see luke wince at the use of his full name. "how did you meet our dear, dear son?" the cold, fake smile she sends his way makes shivers crawl down his spine.

luke hesitates slightly before clearing his throat and spitting back the lie they had practiced the day before. ashton keeps his gaze on his parents, trying to decipher if they caught on to the lie or not. but their faces stay glazed over, listening carefully to luke's story. it's silent, for a second, before a flirtatious giggle breaks the silence. 

"well, i just think that's absolutely romantic, lucas, and just downright adorable. kind of like you." she touches his arm. luke looks about ready to flee from the table. 

"lauren," ashton growls, anger tainting his voice. "what have i said about touching what's mine?"  he glares harshly at her. she glares back for a second before pulling her hand away. 

"possessive much?" she mumbles before digging into her mashed potatoes. ashton just rolls his eyes, feels his anger build up, and can't help but dig his nails slightly into lukes hand. luke lets him, soothing him slightly by brushing his thumb repeatedly over ashtons skin. the movement doesn't go unnoticed by his parents, who glare at their hands before the dinner falls silent. for about two seconds, and then harry starts gushing over luke's hair and tattoos and piercings and luke, blushing like a tomato under the attention, hesitantly begins explaining some tattoos, how bad they hurt, why he got his piercing where, this and that. ashton grins and reaches up, fondly running a hand through luke's hair. 

"you like his hair, mummy? did it myself last week." he smirks slightly as he lets his hand rest on the back of lukes neck, causing the boy to shiver, before grabbing his hand again. his mum glares with barely contained contempt. 

"ashton, please. this is just a phase, honey. we'll get you help, starting with getting rid of this delinquent." her tone starts out as desperate, and turns to disgust as she mentions luke. red hot rage curls through ashton's stomach, courses through his veins and makes his head pound. 

"what the fuck? im fucking gay, mum." he practically screams. he can see luke lean towards him in an effort to calm him down but he ignores it and stands up. 

"ashton fletcher, language! sit back down, right now!" he dad yells. 

"fuck your language! im gay, and i like luke, so deal with it!" luke stands up as well, grabbing ashton's hand. "ash," he whispers. "ash, it's okay, let's go." 

"i will not," his mother screams and stands up. "have a disappointment, and a faggot, for a son! especially not one that dates someone like this!" she motions to luke, and ashton tightens his grip to painful on lukes hand. 

"im gay, mum! a big fat, dick loving, cock sucker! i like fucking dick, so do you, get the fuck over it! fuck you," he points to his mum. "fuck you," he points to his father and then turns to luke. "and you, fuck me. let's go." he ignores his parents yelling and tugs luke to the front door, can hear them running after him and screaming that he's grounded. ashton pauses before slamming luke up against the door and smashing their lips together. he can feel more than hear luke moan against him, hands instantly curling into ashton's shirt. ashton bites down on lukes lip before licking into his mouth, and he can distantly hear his mother screaming, but his whole body is on fire as his and luke's teeth clash together, and his blood pounds in his ear when his tongue brushes against luke's. Luke tastes like chocolate and peaches and it's a struggle but he forces himself to pull back, reach around luke, and grab the door handle. he twists it open and shoves luke out of it, listening to it slam behind him. he pauses, swallowing thickly as he listens to his parents scream at each other before walking away. 

"oh my god," he leans back against the door and twists his fingers in his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god i told my mom that im a cocksucker. oh my god, im gonna be grounded forever, oh my god im gonna be six feet under by tomorrow." he can feel his breaths coming out in short pants and then there are hands in his hair, tugging his own from his head. he gasps softly, eyes opening and widening in embarrassment when he sees familiar baby blues staring back into his. 

"its okay, princess," luke's voice is oddly calming and familiar to him, makes his heart beat slow to a normal pace. he begins to breathe easier as luke's scent becomes the only thing he can smell. "plan went perfectly, yeah? not backing out on me, are you?" and there's a teasing edge to his voice that makes ashton laugh breathlessly, and then all of a sudden he can't even remember why he was upset.

"yeah, pretty boy," he grins up at luke. "plan went perfectly." luke grins back at that and then pulls away, and yeah now ashton can remember why he's upset and yeah, he's kind of absolutely fucked. he lets out a harsh breath as he glances behind him at the door. luke can sense the hesitation, can see the way his hands clench into fists at his side.

"c'mon, ashy, ive got some place we can go." ashton looks up hopefully at luke's words, and luke can't really help the way his cheeks flare up. "c'mon." he holds his hand out and ashton waits about two seconds before taking luke's hand and lacing their fingers together. luke grins and begins tugging ashton down his driveway. ashton punches in the code to his gate and waits for the doors to swing open before he begins walking through them. 

"where are we going, lukey?"

"just trust me, princess. you'll love it." 

"i trust you."


End file.
